The invention relates to motor vehicles in general, and more particularly to improvements in power transmitting and power transmission interrupting arrangements (hereinafter called power trains) for use in motor vehicles. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in power trains of the type wherein the torque transmitting system (such as a friction clutch or a torque converter with a bypass or lockup clutch) and/or the gear selecting and shifting transmission system is automated.
Power trains of the above outlined character comprise means for operating the automated system or systems. Certain recently developed operating means employ a discrete signal receiving and signal transmitting control unit (such as an electronic circuit) for each automated system, a single control unit for the single automated (transmission or torque transmitting) system, or a common control unit for both automated systems. The connection between a control unit and a discrete automated system or between a control unit and each of two automated systems comprises actuating means for shifting an automated transmission system into or from a selected or particular gear and/or for changing the condition of an automated torque transmitting system between a disengaged or partly or fully engaged condition.
Power trains of the above outlined character are disclosed, for example, in published German patent application Serial No. 43 09 901 (to which reference may be had, if necessary). For example, one of the power trains disclosed in this published German patent application is designed to ensure that shifting of the transmission system into a selected gear and/or any other regulation(s) of the transmission system is or are automated which is in contrast to most standard power trains employing a manually operable transmission system with a lever or rod which must be actuated by the operator of the motor vehicle to select a particular gear, to shift from a previously selected gear and to shift into the newly selected gear.
A drawback of presently known power trains with automated transmission systems and/or with automated torque transmitting systems is that, in the event of a malfunction or breakdown (such as damage to or destruction of an important or key component) and/or under other circumstances which cause a partial or complete failure of the automated system, the operator or even a highly skilled mechanic can be confronted with a situation that the motor vehicle is stalled or stranded at a location which is remote from an acceptable parking area, garage or repair shop. In this respect, a manually operated transmission system or torque transmitting system is more practical because, and assuming that the motor vehicle is equipped with a standard manually shiftable transmission system, exertion of a rather pronounced force upon the gear shifting lever or rod normally suffices to shift the manually operated transmission system into a selected gear or from a particular gear in order to place the motor vehicle in a condition in which the vehicle can be driven to a desired location by its own prime mover, or towed or pushed to such location by the operator (with or without assistance, e.g., from other occupant(s) of the affected vehicle) or by a second vehicle.
Analogously, if a pedal-operated torque transmitting system (such as a friction clutch) happens to malfunction, it is often still possible to cause the clutch to assume an engaged or disengaged condition, depending upon whether the disabled or partially disabled vehicle is to be pushed or pulled to a selected location or advanced to such location under its own power (e.g., at a low or extremely low speed).
If the power train of a motor vehicle employs an automated transmission system which is designed to be shifted into selected gears in response to signals from an electronic control unit, failure of the electrical energy supplying means can entail a disablement of the control unit so that automatic shifting into or from a selected gear is no longer possible. The same undesirable situation arises if a defect develops in the actuating means which is operated by the control unit and normally transmits motion to one or more internal or external mobile gear shifting and/or selecting components of an automated transmission system. Such actuating means can employ one or more electric or other suitable motors and a linkage, a cable, a Bowden wire or other suitable means for transmitting motion from the output element(s) of the motor or motors to the mobile input element(s) of the automated transmission system. Thus, if a malfunction develops while the automated transmission system is in (a forward or reverse) gear (rather than in neutral), e.g., due to the failure of the car battery and/or a generator to supply electrical energy to the electronic control unit, the transmission system acts as a parking brake and prevents any movements of the affected motor vehicle. The reason is that a conventional automated transmission system cannot be shifted into neutral gear if such automated system and/or the operating means therefor develops certain defects.
Presently known operating means for automated transmission systems are constructed and assembled in such a way that, if a malfunction develops in the means for transmitting signals to a control unit (e.g., a microprocessor) of the operating means or the means for transmitting signals from the output or outputs of the control unit to the driving unit or units (e.g., one or more electric motors) of the actuating means between the control unit and the automated transmission system, the operator of the motor vehicle is no longer in a position to shift the defective automated transmission system into neutral gear or into another (forward or reverse) gear. This results in the aforediscussed inconveniences, such as the inability of the operator of the affected motor vehicle to drive the vehicle to a desired location under its own power, or even to push or pull the vehicle to such location. Thus, it is then necessary to lift the disabled motor vehicle onto the platform of a truck or to actually dismantle certain parts of the power train in order to alter the condition of the power train to an extent which is necessary to permit the driving, pushing or pulling of the vehicle to a safe parking area, to an area which is authorized for parking, to the garage of the owner of the vehicle, or to a repair shop.
The situation is not much different in the event of malfunctioning of an automated torque transmitting system (e.g., a friction clutch or a torque converter with a bypass or lockup clutch) and/or of the means for operating such automated torque transmitting systems. Thus, it is not alway possible to place a disabled automated torque transmitting system into a fully engaged condition, into a partially engaged condition or into a fully disengaged condition.
An object of the invention is to provide a motor vehicle with a power train which permits for the transport of the motor vehicle (under its own power or with assistance from another vehicle) even if its automated system or systems become defective to an extent which entails a complete immobilizing of a vehicle employing a presently known power train with one or more automated systems, e.g., an automated torque transmitting system and/or an atomated transmission system.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel and improved automated systems and novel and improved operating means for automated systems in the power trains of motor vehicles.
A further object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved automated transmission system, novel and improved operating means for such automated transmission system, and a power train which employs such automated transmission system and operating means therefor.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a power train with novel and improved emergency facilities for influencing defective constituents (such as automated transmission systems, automated torque transmitting systems and/or operating means for such automated systems) in such a way that a vehicle wherein one or more automated systems are defective or entirely out of commission can be still driven or pushed or pulled to a desired location.
Still another object of the invention is to provide emergency facilities which permit manual or power-operated interruption of the transmission of power by the power train in the event of damage to or a total breakdown of one or more automated systems of the power -train and/or of the means for operating such automated system or systems.
A further object of the invention is to provide a power train wherein a defective automated transmission system can be mapulated to shift it into a selected (such as neutral or other) gear with a minimum of effort and with no loss or with negligible or minor loss of time.
Another object of the invention is to provide a power train which is not more sensitive, bulkier, more complex and/or more expensive than heretofore known power trains with one or more automated systems even though the improved power train exhibits the above enumerated advantages over conventional power trains.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved method of manipulating a disabled power train having one or more automated systems and operating means therefor.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a motor vehicle which embodies the above outlined power train with one or more automated systems and operating means therefor.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel and improved automated systems for use in the above outlined power train.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel and improved combinations of control units, automated transmission systems and operating means connecting the control units with the transmission systems.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a novel and improved combination of a control unit, an automated torque transmitting system and operating means which is used between the control unit and the automated torque transmitting system.
Still another object of the invention is to provide novel and improved means for manipulating or adjusting or resetting a defective automated torque transmitting system and/or a defective automated transmission system in the power train of a passenger car or another motor vehicle.
A further object of the invention is to provide a power train which is constructed and assembled and which can be operated in such a way that unexpected malfunctioning or a total breakdown of one or more of its automated systems does not compel the operator of the motor vehicle, even an unskilled operator, to leave the vehicle stranded at a location which is not suitable for the reasons of safety and/or for any other reason or reasons (such as at a location where the stranded vehicle could interfere with the traffic or the owner would be likely to be penalized for unauthorized parking).
Another object of the invention is to provide novel and improved means for establishing temporary emergency connections between parts which are normally connected or coupled to each other only as long as the automated system(s) and/or the operating means for such system or systems in the power train of a motor vehicle are neither defective nor totally disabled.
One feature of the invention resides in the provision of a motor vehicle (e.g., a passenger car) employing a power transmitting and power interrupting arrangement (power train) which comprises the following constituents: a prime mover (such as a combustion engine), a torque transmitting system having engaged and disengaged conditions, a transmission system which is shiftable into a plurality of gears (at least one of these systems is automated), and means for automatically operating the at least one system. At least one of the above enumerated constituents of the power train is prone to develop at least one of defects entailing (a) the inability of the power train to interrupt the transmission of power or to continue to transmit power, (b) the inability of the torque transmitting system to change its condition (e.g., from an at least partially engaged condition to fully disengaged condition or vice versa), and (c) the inability of the transmission system to shift into or from a selected gear, and the power train further comprises at least one emergency facility for at least partially eliminating or overcoming the at least one defect in accordance with at least one of the procedures including (i) manualy and (ii) automatically.
Another feature of the invention resides in the provision of a motor vehicle having a power train which comprises a prime mover (such as a combustion engine), a torque transmitting system having engaged and disengaged conditions, an automatically operable transmission system which is shiftable into a plurality of gears (e.g., a neutral gear, a reverse gear and several forward gears), and means for automatically operating the transmission system. The operating means comprises a signal receiving and transmitting control unit, means (e.g., a plurality of sensors and/or one or more electronic circuits) for transmitting signals to the control unit, and actuating means operating between the control unit and at least one input element of the transmission system. The actuating means comprises at least one driving unit (such as an electric motor) and at least one mobile output element arranged to receive motion from the at least one driving unit and to normally transmit motion to the at least one input element. In accordance with a feature of the invention, the power train further comprises a separable connection which is provided between the at least one input element and at least one of (a) the at least one driving unit and (b) the at least one output element.
The connection can be designed and installed in such a way that it is separable and reengageable. Still further, the power train can comprise means for manually shifting the transmission system into a selected gear in the separated condition of the connection and/or means for automatically shifting the transmission into a selected gear in response to separation of the connection.
A further feature of the invention resides in the provision of a motor vehicle having a power train which comprises a prime mover (such as a combustion engine), a transmission system shiftable into a plurality of gears, an automatically operable torque transmitting system (e.g., a friction clutch) having engaged and disengaged conditions (unless otherwise stated, the term xe2x80x9cengagedxe2x80x9d is intended to denote a partly engaged or a fully engaged condition of the torque transmitting system), and means for automatically operating the torque transmitting system. The operating means comprises a signal receiving and transmitting control unit, means for transmitting signals to the control unit, and actuating means operating between the control unit and at least one input element of the torque transmitting system. The actuating means can comprise at least one driving unit and at least one mobile output element which is arranged to receive motion from the at least one driving unit and to normally transmit motion to the at least one input element, and the power train further comprises a separable connection which is provided between the at least one input element of the torque transmitting system and at least one of the at least one driving unit and the at least one output element of the actuating means.
The connection is preferably separable and reengageable, and the improved power train further comprises means for manually changing the condition of the torque transmitting system in the separated condition of the connection and/or means for automatically changing the condition of the torque transmitting system in response to separation of the connection.
An additional feature of the invention resides in the provision of a power train which can be put to use in a motor vehicle and comprises a prime mover, a transmission system which is shiftable into and from a selected one of a plurality of gears, a torque transmitting system having engaged and disengaged conditions, and means for automatically operating at least one of the systems. The operating means comprises a signal receiving and transmitting control unit, means for transmitting signals to the control unit, and actuating means operating between the control unit and at least one input element of the at least one (automatically operable) system. The actuating means comprises at least one driving unit and at least one mobile output element which is arranged to receive motion from the at least one driving unit and to normally transmit motion to the at least one input element, and the power train further comprises at least one connection provided between the at least one input element of the automatically operable system and the actuating means and having an operative condition and an inoperative condition.
The power train further comprises means for operating the at least one (automatically operable) system in the inoperative condition of the at least one connection, and such operating means can be manipulated by hand or it can be automated and can include auxiliary actuating means. For example, the means for operating the at least one system in the inoperative condition of the at least one connection can comprise at least one coil spring, leaf spring or another energy storing device.
If the at least one automatically operable system is the transmission system, the at least one connection can be constructed and installed in such a way that, when it assumes the inoperative condition, it separates the at least one input element of the automated transmission system from the actuating means. The means for operating the transmission system in the inoperative condition of the at least one connection can comprise at least one of (a) manually operable means for shifting the transmission system into and from a selected gear, (b) at least one automatic auxiliary actuating means for shifting the transmission system into and from a selected gear, and (c) energy storing means for shifting the transmission system into and from a selected gear.
If the at least one system is the torque transmitting system, the at least one connection can be designed and installed in such a way that, when it assumes the inoperative condition, it separates the at least one input element of the automated torque transmitting system from the actuating means. The means for operating the automated torque transmitting system in the inoperative condition of the at least one connection can comprise at last one of (a) manually operable means for changing the condition of the automated torque transmitting system, (b) at least one automatic auxiliary actuating means for changing the condition of the automated torque transmitting system, and (c) energy storing means for changing the condition of the automated torque transmitting system.
The at least one connection can constitute a mechanical connection. In accordance with a presently preferred embodiment, the at least one connection can include at least one of the following: a linkage (such as a link train), at least one Bowden wire, one or more cables, at least one lever, and a fluid-operated (hydraulic or pneumatic) connection.
The actuating means can comprise a transmission (e.g., a gearing such as a bevel gearing and/or a spur gearing), and a driving unit for the transmission. The a least one connection can be constructed and installed in such a way that it is normally operative between the at least one input element of the at least one system and the transmission of the actuating means.
The at least one connection can be disposed at (such as close to) the transmission system or at the torque transmitting system.
In one of the presently preferred embodiments, the at least one connection includes first and second parts which are connected to each other in the operative condition of the at least one connection and are separable at least once to change the condition of the at least one connection to inoperative condition. The arrangement can be such that the first and second parts are connectable to each other at least once to thereby cause the at least one connection to assume the operative condition and which are separable from each other at least once to thus cause the at least one connection to assume its inoperative condition.
The at least one connection can constitute a form-locking connection comprising normally interconnected first and second parts which are separable from each other at least once to thus cause the at least one connection to assume its inoperative condition. The arrangement can be such that the first and second parts are connectable to each other at least once to thus cause the at least one connection to reassume its operative condition.
The actuating means can comprise at least one driving unit and at least one output element between the at least one driving unit and the at least one input element of the at least one system, and the form-locking connection can be provided between the at least one input element and at least one of the at least one output element and the at least one driving unit of the actuating means.
If the form-locking connection comprises at least two separable parts which are connected to each other in the operative condition of the at least one connection, at least one of the at least two parts can be at least substantially coaxial with at least a portion of the other of the at least two parts in the operative condition of the at least one (form-locking) connection. Alternatively, at least one of the at least two parts of the form-locking connection can be at least substantially parallel with and adjacent at least a portion of the other of the at least two parts in the operative condition of the at least one connection.
It is also possible to design the at least one connection in such a way that it constitutes a force-locking connection. Such force-locking connection can comprise normally interconnected first and second parts which are separable from each other at least once to thus cause the at least one connection to assume its inoperative condition. The arrangement can be such that the first and second parts are connectable to each other at least once to thus cause the at least one (force-locking) connection to reassume its operative condition.
The actuating means can comprise at least one driving unit and at least one output element between the at least one driving unit and the at least one input element of the at least one system. The force-locking connection can be provided between the at least one input element and at least one of the at least one output element and the at least one driving unit of the actuating means.
If the force-locking connection comprises at least two separable parts which are connected to each other in the operative condition of the at least one connection, at least one of the at least two parts can be at least substantially coaxial at least with a portion of the other of the at least two parts in the operative condition of the at least one (force-locking) connection. Alternatively, at least one of the at least two parts can be at least substantially parallel with and adjacent at least a portion of another part in the operative condition of the at least one (force-locking) connection.
If the at least one connection is a form-locking connection, it can be constructed and installed in such a way that it is separable in response to disengagement of a suitable coupling element to thus establish the inoperative condition of the at least one connection. Such form-locking connection can comprise first and second parts which are separably connected to each other by the coupling element in the operative condition of the at least one connection. For example, the coupling element can constitute a bolt, a detent, a pawl, a locking bar, a pin or stud, a sliding bolt, a screw or another threaded fastener, or a plug.
The coupling element can include first and second male portions, and the first and second parts of the form-locking connection then respectively comprise first and second female portions which receive the respective male portions of the coupling element in the operative condition of the at least one connection. Alternatively, one of the parts of the at least one connection can be provided with a female portion for a male portion of the coupling element, and the other part of the at least one connection can be force-lockingly connected with the coupling element in the operative condition of the at least one (form-locking) connection. As a further alternative, one part of the at least one connection can be provided with a female portion for a male portion of the coupling element, and another part of the at least one connection can be frictionally connected with the coupling element in the operative condition of the at least one (form-locking) connection.
The just discussed form-locking connection can further comprise at least one energy storing element which biases the coupling element against at least one of the first and second parts of the at least one connection, at least in the operative condition of the at least one connection, in order to establish a force transmitting connection between the parts of the at least one (form-locking) connection. If the at least one system is the transmission system, the at least one connection of the just outlined character can be provided between the at least one input element of the transmission system and the at least one output element of the actuating means forming part of the means for operating the automated transmission system. The coupling element is preferably disengageable from at least one of the parts of the at least one connection against the opposition of the at least one energy storing element to thus establish the inoperative condition of the at least one connection.
It is also possible to employ at least one connection having first and second parts and to further employ a coupling element having first and second positions in which the coupling element respectively connects the parts to each other in the operative condition of the at least one connection and is uncoupled from at least one of the parts in the inoperative condition of the at least one connection. Such connection can further comprise means for locking the coupling element in at least one of its first and second positions.
The power train can further comprise manually operable means (such as a wrench or a lever) for moving the at least one input element at least in the inoperative condition of the at least one connection and/or automated means (such as a suitable motor) for moving the at least one input element at least in the inoperative condition of the at least one connection.
Still further, the power train can comprise resilient means for moving the at least one input element at least in the inoperative condition of the at least one connection.
The at least one input element can comprise a profiled (e.g., hexagonal) portion engageable by an implement which is operable to effect, when necessary, movements of the at least one input element at least in the inoperative condition of the at least one connection. Such implement can constitute a manually operable implement. Alternatively, the implement can be an automatically operable implement, and the power train then further comprises means for automatically operating such implement. Still further, the implement can be operated by resilient means in addition to or in lieu of manual or automatic operation.
The at least one imput element can be further provided with a second portion which separably supports and is movable by the aforementioned profiled portion in response to operation of the implement.
The power train can comprise manually operable means for moving the at least one input element in the inoperative condition of the at least one connection. Such manually operated means can be replaced by power-operated means. The power-operated means can comprise one of (a) an electric motor, (b) a magnet (such as an electromagnet), and (c) a fluid-operated (hydraulic or pneumatic) motor.
The power train can comprise means for moving the at least one input element to a predetermined position in the inoperative condition of the at least one connection. If the at least one system is the transmission system, such system can be shifted into neutral gear or into a gear other than neutral in response to movement of the at least one input element to its predetermined position. If the at least one system is the torque transmitting system, such system dan be caused to assume a fully engaged condition, a partly engaged condition or a disengaged condition in response to movement of the at least one output element to its predetermined position.
Another feature of the invention resides in the provision of a power train which comprises a prime mover, a transmission system shiftable into and from one of a plurality of gears, a torque transmitting system having engaged and disengaged conditions, and means for automatically operating at least one of the two systems. The operating means comprises a signal receiving and transmitting control unit, means for transmitting signals to the control unit, and actuating means operating between the control unit and at least one input element of the at least one system. The actuating means comprises at least one driving unit, at least one mobile output element arranged to receive motion from the at least one driving unit by way of at least one transmission and to normally transmit motion to the at least one input element, and a mobile operating component for at least one of the driving unit and the at least one transmission. Such power train can further comprise at least one of (a) a manually manipulatable implement and (b) a power-operated implement for moving the operating component. The operating component and the at least one implement can comprise complementary portions for the establishment of a form-locking or force-locking or frictional connection between them. Furthermore, the operating component and the at least one implement can comprise means for separably coupling the at least one implement to the operating component and/or resilient means for yieldably opposing movements of the operating component by way of the at least one implement. The arrangement can be such that the operating component is shiftable between a first position in which such component is connectable with the at least one implement and a second position in which it is disconnectable from the at least one implement. Such structure can further comprise a coupling which is arranged to transmit motion from the at least one implement to the operating component in the first position of such component. Still further, there can be provided means for releasably locking the operating component in at least one of its first and second positions. The locking means can comprise at least one resilient element and/or a form-locking device for the operating component.
A further feature of the invention resides in the provision of a power train which comprises a prime mover, a transmission system which is shiftable into and from a selected one of a plurality of gears, a torque transmitting system having engaged and disengaged conditions, and means for automatically operating at least one of the two systems. The operating means comprises a signal receiving and transmitting control unit, means for transmitting signals to the control unit, and actuating means operating between the control unit and at least one input element of the at least one system. The actuating means comprises at least one driving unit and at least one mobile output element arranged to receive motion from the at least one driving unit and to normally transmit motion to the at least one input element. The at least one system further comprises means for moving the at least one input element.
The arrangement can be such that the means for moving the at least one input element is operative to move the at least one input element independently of the actuating means. Furthermore, the means for moving the at least one input element can comprise at least one of (a) a manually manipulatable implement and (b) a power-operated implement. If the at least one system is the transmission system and one of the plurality of gears is a neutral gear, the at least one implement can be arranged to shift the transmission system into neutral gear. If the at least one system is the torque transmitting system, the at least one implement can be arranged to cause the torque transmitting system to assume its disengaged condition.
Still another feature of the invention resides in the provision of a power train which comprises a prime mover, an automatically operable torque transmitting system having engaged and disengaged conditions, an automatically operable transmission system which is shiftable into a plurality of gears, means for automatically operating the torque transmitting system, and means for automatically operating the transmission system. Each of the operating means comprises a signal receiving and signal transmitting control unit, means for transmitting signals to the control unit, and actuating means operating between the control unit and at least one input element of the respective system. Still further, such power train comprises a separable connection provided between at least one of the input elements and the respective actuating means.
Each of the two control units can have its own (discrete) housing. Alternatively, the power train can comprise a common housing for the two control units. Still further, the power train can comprise a single control unit which is common to the two operating means.
Another feature of the invention resides in the provision of a power train which comprises a prime mover, a torque transmitting system having engaged and disengaged conditions, a transmission system which is shiftable into a plurality of gears, and means for automatically operating at least one of the two systems. The operating means comprises a signal receiving and signal transmitting control unit, means for transmitting signals to the control unit, and actuating means operating between the control unit and at least one input element of the at least one system. The control unit includes means for generating on the basis of received signals at least one defect signal denoting a malfunctioning of the at least one system.
The control unit can be arranged to generate at least one defect signal in response to reception of signals departing from a range of signals which denote a satisfactory operation of the at least one system. It is also possible to design the control unit in such a way that it generates at least one defect signal in response to a failure of the actuating means to react in a predetermined (prescribed) manner to signals which are being transmitted by the control unit. Still further, the control unit can be arranged to generate at least one defect signal in response to reception of at least one signal denoting the failure of the actuating means to respond to a predetermined set of data in a predetermined manner. It is also possible to design the control unit in such a way that it generates at least one defect signal in response to reception of at least one signal denoting a departure of available electrical energy from a predetermined range of acceptable values; such at least one defect signal can be generated due to reception by the control unit of at least one signal denoting that the available electrical energy is at least close to zero.
The at least one defect signal can be generated in response to an activity by the operator of the motor vehicle, namely an activity which entails the transmission to the control unit of a signal departing from an acceptable or anticipated signal. Such activity can involve actuation of at least one of a knob, a lever and a switch.
An additional feature of the invention resides in the provision of a power train which comprises a prime mover, a torque transmitting system having engaged and disengaged conditions, a transmission system having a plurality of conditions in each of which the transmission system is shifted into one of a plurality of different gears, and means for automatically operating at least one of the two systems. The operating means comprises a signal receiving and transmitting control unit, means for transmitting signals to the control unit, and actuating means operative between the control unit and at least one input element of the at least one system. The power train further comprises means for indicating the momentary condition of the at least one system.
The indicating means can be associated with the actuating means and it can be provided on the at least one system. Furthermore, the indicating means can be associated with at least one component part of the at least one system.
For example, the indicating means can comprise a scale and a pointer. The scale is movable relative to the pointer or vice versa to a position which is indicative of the momentary condition of the at least one system.
The indicating means can include means for displaying the momentary condition of the at least one system.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic of the invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The improved power train itself, however, both as to its construction, its mode of operation and the mode of installing it in a motor vehicle, together with numerous additional important and advantageous features thereof, will be best understood upon perusal of the following detailed description of certain presently preferred specific embodiments with reference to the accompanying drawings.